What's your Fantasy
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Adam has a fantasy that Kris is more than happy to act out for him. domestic!kradam, southernaccent!kris, cowboy!kris. ENJOY!


"_I like how you do it, just put it in reverse cowgirl" - T-Pain_

"Tell me Adam! Tell me please!" Kris bounced on the bed like a small child, giddy with curiosity.

Adam laughed, his left arm wrapped around his husband, "You'll make fun of me, it's stupid."

They had been laying in bed for hours sharing secrets, nothing major, just small insignificant ones, like _when I was seventeen I had a huge crush on my history teacher_ or _in the fifth grade I stole a candy bar from a gas station because my brother dared me to_. Now they had gotten on the subject of secret sexual fantasies.

"I won't make fun of you baby. Come on, tell me," Kris pouted his lips giving Adam big doe eyes, his chin resting on his husband's chest.

"Just ignore that I said anything, so tell me another secret about yourself," Adam squeezed Kris tighter against him, trying to change the subject.

Kris wouldn't let him.

"I won't be able to act out the fantasy for you, if you don't tell me what it is," Kris teased touching Adam's chest and slowly trailing his fingertip down his husband's naked stomach toward the lip of his briefs. Kris bit his lip, looking up at Adam and moaning lightly, making full eye contact with his husband knowing that would break his silence.

"Okay Okay," Adam sighed, "I have a thing...for cowboys, I don't know..it's just a stupid little fantasy, nothing big," Adam blushed smoothing out the comforter trying not to make eye contact with Kris. He was scarlet.

"Like what? You wanna do me while I wear some ass-less chaps?" Kris giggled smiling brightly up at Adam.

"I have some leather ones in the closet," Adam suggested snapping his head quickly back to Kris.

"You seriously think they would fit me?" Kris bit his lip to hold back his laugher.

"See, I knew you would laugh at me," Adam pouted turning his head to the side, rubbing his own leg through the comforter.

Kris sighed, sitting next to Adam, both sitting up in the bed with their backs against the headboard.

"You wanna watch Brokeback Moutain and make out?" Kris teased nudged Adam with his shoulder.

"Shut up," Adam cracked a smile.

"I'm kiddinggggg," Kris scooted down to a laying position in the bed to rest his head on Adam's chest. He began rubbing his husband's freckled chest with his opened palmed hand, "that actually sounds pretty hot, what did you have in mind?"

Adam bit his lip before answering, not sure if he was going to sound stupid or not, "I've always wanted to um..."

"To what?"

"To...be the...um well you know...the...horse, while the cowboy...um," Adam struggled getting it out. He was odd like that, he could sing in-front of a group of ten-thousand people seldom any nerves, but yet he was having difficulty telling his husband one of his deepest sexual fantasies.

Kris crept up to whisper in Adam's ear, his voice low and seductive, "You want me to ride you Adam?"

"Mmm," Adam let out, "Yeah."

"An yew won't me to tawlk liike thiis?" Kris laid on his southern accent thick, knowing it drove Adam wild.

"Oh god, Kris," Adam moaned.

"Come hare sexy," Kris pulled Adam in for a small pecking opened mouthed kiss. "And for the future Adam, don't be scared to tell me about your fantasies, because I will always be more than happy, and I mean _happy_ to act them out with you," he leaned in pecking Adam on the lips again.

"Don't break character, give me that accent again," Adam teasingly scolded Kris, smiling hugely.

"I'm gawna riide yew so hard tuniite baybee," Kris whispered into his huaband's ear making Adam shiver and groan. Kris got up from the bed slowly before getting up to walk across the room.

"Where are you going?" Adam questioned him, laughing a little bit.

"I gawtuh get mah cowboy hat awn ef I'm gawna riide," Kris smirked back at Adam, walking toward the closet in just his tight blue briefs.

Adam threw his head back and groaned. "Holy shit, Kris, you are going to kill me here."

Kris disappeared into the closet for a few seconds before coming out wearing nothing but his dark blue briefs, now tight at the front, and a black cowboy hat with silver rhinestones around the top brim. Kris' head was tilted down making the hat hide his face from view, as he slowly looked up at Adam in a lustful glare, a smirk at his lips, he tipped his hat at Adam who sat staring at him with wide eyes, almost drooling. Kris kept in character.

He leaned up against the closet door and looked Adam up and down chewing at his lower lip, "Hah, I'm Kriis, whuts yer name?"

"Ad-Adam," he stuttered.

Kris smiled widely, giggling slightly, he looked down then back up, "Whatayo wont frum me Adum?"

"I want you to um...to ride me," Adam swallowed nervously.

"Riide yew?" Kris teased, feigning being surprised, "Whatayo mane exactly?"

"Don't make me say it," Adam pleaded whispering.

Kris strode across the bedroom with a sexual swagger licking his lips looking Adam's upper body up and down. Quickly and without warning, Kris grabbed the covers and tore them from the bed leaving Adam to lay naked in the bed. Adam was so transfixed by Kris that he either didn't notice the covers being ripped off, or he didn't care.

"Oh!" Kris gasped looking down at Adam's rock hard cock, thick and heavy resting on his groin, "I geet iit," the cowboy licked his lips heavily and moaned in a southern accent.

"So...um...Kris...do you um...want to...um...?" Adam was struggling with the role playing game, not wanting to sound stupid or needy. But luckily Kris wasn't nervous and knew exactly how to tease Adam in the best ways possible.

"Thay-t thang is beig," Kris licked the tip of his finger to run it slowly from the base to the tip of Adam's throbbing cock. Adam groaned and his cock twitched under Kris' touch. "Wut wuud yew say, eef I said I wonted this insah-d may?" Kris smirked up at Adam at the same time as he wrapped his hand fully around Adam's length and squeezed gently.

"Oh GOD!" Adam flung his head back, slamming his eyes shut and moaned loudly.

Kris giggled, "It luuks liike yew'd liike eet? Tell may Adum, du yew won't tuh fuuck may?"

Adam twitched in Kris' grasp, "I'm about to cum, Kris, I can't...this is too hot...tone it down a little, please, I want to last longer."

"Hmm," Kris considered weighing his options, "So yer tellin' may that eef you cum earlay that I'm nawt sexy enuff to get you hard aggin?" He reached down from holding the length in his grasp, to cupping Adam's balls lightly, giving them a playful squeeze.

"No, you are! Oh god, yes you are!" Adam panicked thinking that he had blown his opportunity of his biggest fantasy being fulfilled.

"Guud," Kris smirked, letting go of Adam's balls to caress his freckled chest in hard lustful pets, "I realay won't to tayste yew, can ah tayste yew, Adum? Playse? " he licked his lips and moaned, pecking Adams freckled chest with wet opened mouthed kisses.

"Oh fuck! Kris, please!" Adam groaned.

Kris lowered his head to breathe hot breath on Adam's exposed cock, "Feed eet tuh may," Kris commanded.

Adam reached down and squeezed his cock at the base to hold back his orgasm, he exhaled and then lifted it up to bump Kris' lips hovering over it. "Mmm," Kris moaned wrapping his lips around the broad swollen head as he began to suck and lick slowly.

"Oh god, Kris!" Adam moaned, he couldn't see his husband's face because the cowboy hat was blocking his view, but he was partially greatful for that because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm much longer if he saw the work the dirty cowboy was doing on him.

Kris let Adam's cock fall out of his mouth with a wet slurping pop, landing flat, heavy and drenched with spit back onto Adam's lower stomach. Kris looked up at Adam in the black cowboy hat smirking, "Yew tayste reely guud, Adum...I'd liike tuh fuuck mayself wiith eet neow, eff thayts alriight?" He looked up at Adam with his brown eyes, shaded by the brim of the hat. He looked sinister, he looked glazed over in the high of role playing, he looked sexy and confident. Adam groaned loudly seeing his husband in this rare form. "Yeah...I'd really like that."

Kris smirked as he stood up and stripped his briefs off, his own cock hard against his stomach. Kris grabbed ahold of his own dick and slapped it against himself biting his lip looking down at his cock that had been abandoned so far. "Suuck awn may first baybee," Kris whispered, stepping closer to where Adam's head was firm against the headboard. Adam licked his lips and grabbed the cowboy by the hips before sucking his husband's cock into his mouth, moaning around the taste of the hot throbbing flesh in his throat.

"Yeauhhh," Kris sighed, his right hand combed through Adam's hair as he fucked his husband's throat. Kris pulled his cock out from between Adam's lips and began slapping his husband's tongue with the wet swollen head. "Yer guud at thay-t," Kris moaned. Adam kissed the head of Kris' cock lovingly as if saying a silent 'thank you for doing this for me'.

"Alriight thay-ts enuff," Kris caressed Adam's cheek before pulling his cock away from his husband and walked backward. Adam looked up at Kris and Kris looked back down at Adam and they shared a silent and unspoken moment of gratitude and love before Kris straddled Adam's stomach and began grinding his empty hole on his husband's freckled chest.

"God, Kris," Adam moaned, reaching behind Kris to gather his husband's ass cheeks in his hands, "Baby, you're so hot like this."

Kris smirked down at Adam, "Thaynk yew, baybee," Kris leaned down to kiss his husband on the lips lightly as he continued to grind his emptiness down on the chest of his lover. "Nayole, fiill may wiith yer fiingurs," Kris whispered in Adam's ear as he bent forward and spread his legs farther apart.

Adam reached up to wet two of his fingers with his own spit before spreading the globe's of Kris' ass apart and rubbing the tight ring of muscle between them in teasing circles.

"Mmm, yeah," Kris broke character for a second as he moaned into Adam's neck leaving heavy kisses there. Adam entered Kris with one of his fingers and soon a second and he began fucking the gorgeous cowboy with his fingers making Kris grind his cock into Adam's stomach, rolling his hips trying to take the fingers deeper. "Yeauhhh, juust liike thay-t," he whispered under his breath, re-adopting the southern accent and cowboy persona that he had lost momentarily in the heat of pleasure.

Adam was greatful that he was pleasuring Kris now, not only because he loved doing it, but because it took attention away from his own cock so he would be able to last longer once the cowboy began riding it.

"I thank I'm reedy fer yer cock naow," Kris lifted his head up looking up at his husband under the brim of the cowboy hat, smirking.

"Oh fuck," Adam bit his lip and moaned. _My fantasy is about to be lived. _

Kris lifted himself up completely to an upright straddling position, he scooted down Adam's chest till he was on Adam's groin and he felt the tip of his husband's leaking cock head come in contact with the crack of his ass. Kris bent forward slightly to expose his hole to the awaiting cock. "Do yew won't may to puush iit een or do yew wantuh do eit?" he teased biting his lower lip.

"Kris," Adam exhaled looking at the cowboy with wide eyes.

"Alriight," Kris smirked as he reached behind himself taking Adam's cock in his palm, Kris lifted himself up to line the tip up with his quivering hole before slowly lowering himself down on it, taking in inch by inch, with an opened mouth moaning expression, until all nine where all inside of the cowboy's snug passage and Adam's body was flush up against Kris'.

"Ohhh goddd," Adam threw his head back against the headboard and groaned when Kris began rolling his hips grinding down on Adam's cock so deep inside of him.

"Yeauuhhh baybee, yer so biig insiide of may," Kris moaned, his hands clenching Adam's shoulders.

Kris rode slowly as he leaned forward joining his husband in opened mouthed filthy kisses. They both moaned and breathed hot breath into one another's mouths as they continued to rock their bodies together.

Kris began to ride faster and faster with every passing minute.

"Fuck, Kris!"

"Thay-t's wut I'm doin'," the cowboy giggled as he continued to ride and grind on Adam's throbbing flesh.

Adam's hands were hard digging into Kris' pale milky white colored hips as the cowboy went from riding him like a slow stroll on his horse through a vineyard to escalate to riding him hard and violent like a bucking bronco at a rodeo.

"Oh my...Kris, oh godddd," Adam's hips pushed up to fuck up into his husband with harder and harder thrusts as Kris rolled his hips stripper style on his thick nine inches.

"Fuuck may, Adum, giive eit too may, yeauhh," Kris moaned lifting up and slamming his ass down on his husband's cock over and over again as if begging for it harder.

"I can't last much longer," Adam panted. Both husband's bodies were coated with sweat as they made love.

Kris looked down at Adam and bit his lower lip and lifted one of his arms and made very minute circles as if asking if he should do something or not.

"Oh god, don't do it," Adam pleaded.

Kris put on a deviant smirk before reaching up to take his cowboy hat off and swing it above his head, other hand digging into his husband's shoulder, "Yee-haw!"

"Ohhh, fuckkk," Adam moaned loudly, head flying back and his eyelids began flickering as he twitched uncontrollably as he spilled his milky load inside of Kris' hole.

Kris half giggled half moaned as he placed the cowboy hat back on his head as he continued milking his husband's flesh with his hole and he jerked himself off to spill his seed in thick striped all over Adam's freckled sweat coated chest.

Kris tossed the cowboy hat across the room and fell forward into Adam, pressing their chests together letting Adam's softening cock fall out of his hole followed by dribbles of his husband's cum. They held each other and breathed heavily as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Kris nestled his face into Adam's neck as he pecked small lazy kisses there, "Can I talk normal again?" he giggled.

"Yeah, you deserve it," Adam held Kris to himself kissing his forehead and running his fingers through his husband's hair. "Thank you...so much for doing this for me," he whispered into Kris' ear.

Kris looked up at Adam resting his chin on his chest, "Of course baby, I love you, I'd do anything for you."

Adam smirked lovingly down at his husband, they leaned closer together to join in a slow romantic kiss, hands in each other's hair and breath on each others faces.

"Is there a way I can pay you back? Maybe tomorrow night?" Adam asked delicately against his husband's lips.

Kris opened his eyes widely as he looked down at Adam and simply said, "You know I do kind of have this thing for police men..." Kris suggested looking down with embarrassment.

"Night stick and all?" Adam teased, biting him lip.

Kris groaned, "Oh goddd, Adam, yes."

"Tomorrow night then," Adam chuckled, leaning in to kiss his husband on the lips before reaching to turn to bedside lamp off.

"Goodnight, baby," Adam whispered in the dark.

"Guudniight Adum," Kris giggled.


End file.
